A New Adventure
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Taking place, post Earthen apocalypse. ZIM and Tak are married and have children! Hey! Guys! I totally stole this story from Invader Luner! (Shh, don't tell him!)


Hi, my name's Tiz. I'm the offspring of Zim and Tak. I'm 11 years old with ruby eyes exactly like my father's. And I absolutely _love_ the color purple, like my mother.

I feel as if I must tell you guys a story about an adventure that I embarked on not to long ago. See, this one day started off like any other, so naturally, I figured it was going to be another typical day. What, with my dad busy telling my little brother about how he destroyed the _hyumans_, as he called them, on that dirt ball planet, Earth. My father always told us lots of stories of himself attempting to take over the world. On this particular day my dad was telling one of Tam's favorites. The one about dad posing as Santa and how he made a faulty suit that turned him sickeningly jolly. While this story was being told, mom was in the kitchen making us waffles. For certain reasons, dad never eats them. I guess it's because of his old SIR Unit. Apparently the dysfunctional SIR gave him gross waffles that twisted his squeedily-spooch inside out. I wonder what ever happened to that old robot . . .

"ZIM, Tiz, Tam! Time for breakfast!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Awwww, but mom, dad is telling me the Santa story!" Tam called back to our mom.

"Now!" Tam and I knew better than to test our mom's patients. It wore thin really fast.

"Yes, mom." Tam and I said in unison, trudging to the kitchen.

"You too, ZIM!" My dad grew defensive. He got that way whenever someone told him what to do.

"You _dare_ tell the almighty ZIM what to do?" Dad bellowed.

"ZIM!" My mother snapped. Her tone was enough to convince him.

"Yes, Tak, honey." Dad joined us at the dining table. As we were eating, mom was telling dad about the upgrades she has made to her SIR Unit Mimi. She was pulling my dad's leg by reminding him of how bad his SIR Unit was. Apparently its name was _GIR_. I have no idea what the G stands for though. Heck, I don't even think the tallests themselves know!

"And there was that time that Gir went on a rampage through that Earthen city when his brain got transfused to your base's computer." My mom chuckled at the memory of the first time she's heard the story from dad. "How on Irk did you ever finish your mission with that pathetic excuse for a SIR anyway, ZIM?" My dad crossed his arms,  
unamused.

"Hey, don't forget that so called, 'pathetic excuse for a SIR' hacked into Mimi's programming when you tried to fill the Earth with snacks!" Dad shot back. Right as mom and dad started to argue about whose SIR was better, my school ship pulled up in front of the house.

"Bye, mom and dad! I'm going to school now!" I called as I ran out the front door.

"Bye, Sweetie, have a good day!" My mom bid me good bye as my dad just waved, nonchalantly. I smiled to them then boarded the ship.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Well hey there all! As you can see, I stole this story from Invader ****Luner! *Gasp!* ****Nah! I kid! Actually, I'm helping him. His laptop seems to be out of ****commission so he entrusted me with his precious story!**

**I sort of rewrote, revised and edited the parts that may needed some ****fixings. But other than that, this is his story not mine. I'm going to ****be writing it and posting for him. These first three chapters' base ****story lines were written by him. I just added and cut a few things. ****Later chapters will be written solely by me with the help of him and ****his ideas for the plot and what not.**

**Any who! Tell me what you think! Or hey! Go to Invader Luner's page ****and tell him what you think of his masterpiece! While you're at it, ****you may go check out the original story on his profile!**

**If you guys are familiar with my work, you'd know that I'm not used to ****writing canon. I have a lot of AU stories under my name. So don't ****shoot me if you think I suck at writing canon! I can't help it! It's ****just the facts! Also, I tend to write looooong chapters. Literally at ****least 15 all the way to 25 thousand words per chapter in my main**  
**novel, Before You Know It! That makes me worthy to be dubbed as a, ****'person with no life'! Anyway . . .**

**That's all I have to say. New chapter coming soon! So stay tuned!**


End file.
